KON, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Nightwing has lost the love of his life and cant cope so he had to create Kon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI – Later Chapters

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

Please read Superboy and Nightwing forever first.

* * *

Dick sat on a couch looking out the window as the rain poured down.

"Tell, me Mr Grayson why are you here?" said the Psychiatrist siting down behind his desk.

"Mr Grayson I am the Justice Leagues personal Psychiatrist, you can tell me anything" He said pulling out his pen and pad and getting comfy.

"Well, it all started the day we went on that mission" Dick wiped a tear from his face and he continued with his story.

Nightwings Story

It was six months ago, about 5 months after out wedding. Conner and me went on a mission in New York. Bane and his men were trying to break into a high secure science lab, to steal some tech that was being built to protect the Watch Tower. Conner and me were first there and fought of most of his thugs, we pushed on and were trying to get to Bane before he could take the tech.

We started to get over run by his thugs and it was becoming too much but we knew we had to push on. Luckily the Team arrived and so did Batman and Superman and we were able to push forward. We got to the tech room to see Bane taking the devise, we all rushed after him and well Batman and Superman were lucky to get the devise and went to go lock it up.

Conner and me embraced in a hug and kiss as celebration and Conner went to walk over to Superman to talk to him but as he did to all out shock the Joker jumped out with one of the experimental weapons which had been build by Cadmus to destroy Superboy if he didn't work, we locked it up after the first mission when we found Superboy. But getting back to the story.

He aimed it at Conner and pulled the trigger and the last thing I remember before he was hit was his face when he looked at me with the expression he has when he says he loved me.

Dick began to break down in tears, but pushed on to finish the story.

I ran to Conner's body as Superman and Batman ran and took down the Joker who was laughing at me. I leaned over Conner's lifeless body he just laid there and I was hoping he would just wake up but he didn't. I got up I had tears rolling out of my mask and I ran over to Joker and beat him almost to death, I would have beat him to death but Batman stopped me.

Dick was now fully crying and had tears rolling down his cheeks.

I went back to Conner's body and just held him in my arms and I just couldn't leave him. It took both Batman and Superman to pry me off his body. After I was pried off I ran back to our apartment and didn't leave it till his funeral, which was 3 days later. After that I stayed at home day in and day out I wouldn't talk to anyone I would just lay there in bed in his shirt, except at night I would go out and beat up thugs almost to death. It wasn't till a month later when I knew I couldn't live like this any more and I had to do it.

"Do what?"

Dick wiped away his tear and continued.

Well, before he died I had taken his DNA sample and taken mine as well and put in storage, with some other stuff. The other stuff was Cadmus cloning cells, I took it when I found some in the Watch Tower storage and well I took it and hid it a storage facility I bought out.

I went to the facility and I wired up the cloning cells and put Conner's and mine DNA samples in and well.

Before he could finish a 6-year-old boy with, big blue eyes and black long hair and the face of Conner ran in, wearing a black shirt with the Red Superman symbol on it.

"Daddy, daddy. Are you okay?" He said

"Yeah, I am" Dick said lifting the boy up into his lap.

"Well as you can see I created little Kon-el Grayson here" He ruffled the boys hair.

"Kon for short"

"Daddy are we going soon I want to see Grandpa Bruce" He said looking up at his dad with big blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure in a minute"

"Well, Mr Grayson I think we could book another appointment for next week same time"

"Yeah, sure"

Dick got up putting Kon on the floor and holding his hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Dick took him to Wayne Manor, they pulled up in the car and walked to the front door. Dick knocked and Alfred opened it and greeted them and Bruce walked down the stairs behind him. Kon pushed past and ran up to him and Bruce bent down to greet him.

"Grandpa, Bruce" He said giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Kon I got a surprise for you but you got to go find Damian cause he has it for you"

"Yay" Kon ran off up the stairs to go find Damian.

"How you doing Dick?" Bruce said as he hugged him.

"I'm okay that one keeps me busy. How about you?"

"Well, Gotham's quite only the occasional bank robbery or attack that's about it"

"How about Damian?" Dick said looking up towards Damian's room.

"Well, he's been off with the Team so he's been occupied"

Dick and Bruce went in to the living room and sat down.

"Have you heard from him?" Dick asked eagerly.

"Well only about Justice League missions that's it"

"He has to acknowledge Kon, hes his grandson just as much as he is yours" Dick said angrily.

"Well, you know how he was after Conner was created and well you creating Kon would have been a shock to him just like Conner was" Bruce sounded apologetic.

"Yeah, okay Kon's a clone but he is real and hes my son and Conner's Superman should be happy.

Before Bruce could say any more Kon ran in with Damian running behind him.

"Give me my staff, you little sh… Oh hey Dick"

Dick gave him an evil glare and pulled Kon on to his lap.

"Give Damian his staff"

Kon handed over the staff to Damian who went and sat down on next to Bruce.

"Look, what Grandpa got me"

Kon pulled out a little black pocketknife in the shape of the bat symbol.

"Dad, he's too young to have this"

"Well, if he's as smart as you he'll be careful" Bruce said with a smile.

After a few hours and a big dinner. Dick and Kon left Wayne Manor and headed home back to their apartment. Once there it was 9 o'clock and Kon had fallen asleep on the way, Dick picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him in. Kon's room was filled with various superhero stuff but most of all Superboy stuff.

Dick watched as his boy snuggled in to his sheets and fell fast asleep. He closed the door and went to his room. He took off his clothes except his underwear and slipped on one of Conner's shirts. He laid down and snuggled in to bed, he put a pillow next to him and wrapped his arms around it pretending it was Conner.

"Why, Conner? Why did it have to be you?"

Dick cried him self to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he got up at 7 and walked out over to the kitchen passing Kon watching cartoons on the way.

"What do you want for breakfast buddy?"

"Toast, with Jam on it, please Daddy"

"Sure anything for you"

Dick proceeded to make toast for both of them, and coffee for him and a glass of OJ for Kon. He walked over to the couch where Kon was still watching cartoons and gave him his breakfast. He walked back over a couple of seconds later with his breakfast and watched the cartoons with him. He wrapped his right arm over the boys shoulder and pulled him in.

"Dad, can we go to the park today?" Kon said looking up at his dad with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure I don't see why we cant" Dick said with a smile and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Dick got up a few minutes later and cleaned up the plates from breakfast.

"Hey, go get ready we'll go to the park soon okay"

"Sure, dad"

Kon got up from the couch and ran to his room eagerly. Dick was heading to his room to change when the phone rang. He walked over to it and answered.

"Grayson speaking"

"Hey Dick" said a voice

"Hi, Clark" Dick said with shock

"I was um wondering if I could meet him?"

"You mean Kon, your grandson"

"Yes, so would I be able to meet him soon"

"Sure, I guess we are heading to central park meet us there at 11"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

"One, more thing Bruce told you to ring didn't he?"

"Ah, yeah"

"See you later Clark" Dick said with a snicker putting the phone down.

Dick went back to his room and got changed into some normal clothes. He walked out about 2 minutes later to see Kon standing ready by the front door in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Look, at you all eager to go" Dick said laughing.

He picked up his car keys, wallet and phone and lead Kon out the door closing it. They got in the car and headed for central park.

"I have a surprise for you today" Dick said staring the rear vision mirror at Kon who was eagerly waiting to hear what it was.

"But, you'll have to wait till we get to the park"

Kon let out a sigh but didn't mind.

They arrived at the park and Dick could see Clark standing around nervously. Dick held on to Kon's hand and led him over to Clark.

"Hello Clark" Dick said reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Hi, Dick" he said nervously.

"Kon, this is your Grandpa Clark. Your other dad's dad"

Clark bent down and reached out his hand to greet Kon. But he was shocked when the boy hugged him.

"Hi, grandpa Clark"

Clark smiled and hugged back.

"Hi, Kon"

Kon let got of Clark and walked back over to his dad.

"Can, we get ice-cream?"

"Sure, come on lets go" Dick said grabbing the boys hand.

"So how have you been?" Clark asked Dick.

"Well, Kon keeps me busy and well occasionally I have a mission with the Team. What about you?"

"Well, I have missions with the league and I don't do much else but save the day"

Both Dick and Clark let out a laugh and Kon eagerly pulled Dick towards the ice-cream stand. The rest of the day Clark got to know Kon and caught up with Dick, it was getting late and Dick wanted to head home.

"Hey, Clark it was good to catch up with you"

"You to Dick and it was nice to finally meet Kon" He said giving the boy a smile.

Kon ran up and gave him a hug, which Clark bent down to greet.

"I'll see you two again soon some time" He said walking off.

Dick and Kon waved and walked back to the car and headed home.

* * *

2 months later

Dick and Kon were seeing Clark more and Clark would occasionally bring presents for Kon. Dick and Kon had just arrived home and it was late they had spent the day at Wayne Manor with Bruce and Clark.

"Hey, buddy go get ready for bed and I'll be in, in a minute"

Kon walked off into his room and got ready for bed. Dick walked in a few minutes later and tucked him in to bed and read him a story, before the story was finished Kon was fast asleep. Dick tucked him in and turned of the lamp and walked out shutting the door quietly.

Dick walked in to his room and stripped down to his black trunks with the Red superman symbol on they and put on another one of Superboys shirts. He walked out into the lounge room and made a cup of tea and sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. He flipped through the channels till he came across a movie and he laid down and began to watch it.

It was around 1:30 when there was a knock at the door. Dick got up with confusion and approached the door with caution. He reached over and unlocked the door and pulled it open. He let out a gasp.

"No, no it can't be you"

"Hello, Dick"

There standing on the other side of the door was Conner staring at Dick, with his beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

I Hope you guys like it so far im still working on chapter 2 and will post soon im also working on some other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Dick stood there in shock.

"No, no you can't be real. This is just a trick by the Joker or someone"

"Dick, its not a trick its me. I swear I can explain" Conner said apologetically.

Dick went to slam the door, but Conner stopped it and followed him in closing the door behind him. Tears were rolling down Dicks cheeks. Conner walked over to Dick and tried to cup his face in his hands but Dick pushed away and sat down on the couch.

"Dick, come on let me explain"

"I don't want to hear it" Dick said putting his head in his hands.

"Please Dick, I'm sorry. I realise the pain it must have cause. I love you" Conner sat down next to him and reached around to try hug Dick, but was pushed away.

"It, Conner. It, you died, I buried you and now you turn up at my door saying sorry" Dick yelled at him while crying his eyes out.

"I had to fake my death, it hurt me as much as it hurt you and I can explain"

"Fine, then explain why it was so important to fake your death" Dick said angrily.

* * *

Conner's Story

Well when I saw the Joker I knew what was coming I knew the weapon but I had taken the killing component out of it a few months back and the weapon was practically a light beam with a bit of kryptonite and it wounded me and forced me in to a coma. I woke up the next day and saw I was in a coffin and realised what happened. I knew I had to fake my death so that Joker wouldn't try and really kill me and even maybe kill you and also by doing this I was able to go under cover in the villain world and feed information back to Superman as an unknown source.

"Clark knew" Dick said angrily.

No he thought I was an anonymous source and never knew and well they took down the villains I had infiltrated and I decided and decided that well maybe its time to come back.

Dick lifted his head and looked at Conner with angry eyes and he slapped him.

"I cry to sleep every night, I wear your shirts to bed to be close to you. Why couldn't you just tell me earlier?" Dick yelled

"Cause if anyone found out, they would come after you" Conner yelled back letting a tear role down his cheek.

Conner looked over as a door opened and saw a young boy walk out and over to Dick, who embraced him in a hug.

"What's, wrong Kon?" Dick said wiping away his tears.

"I heard yelling and was worried. Who's this?" He said looking at Conner.

"This is daddy's friend and its okay buddy I was just a bit angry at my friend. How about you go sleep in my bed I'll be in, in a minute"

"Okay, daddy" Kon said walking off towards Dicks room.

Conner looked at Dick in shock.

"He called you daddy. Did you adopt or did you meet someone else?" Conner said with suspicion.

"No, Conner he's our biological son" Dick yelled at him.

"You took my DNA?"

"Yes, while you were sleeping one night and well I had Cadmus Cloning equipment. I just couldn't live without you and well no one could replace you so I made him. Our son"

Conner sat there in shock.

"Does, he know?"

"Yes, he knows you're his dad and he thinks you died saving the world. Your lucky he didn't recognise you"

"Well, can I see him? Can't you tell him?"

"I don't know Conner okay. I'll think about it you can stay on the couch. You know where the blankets and pillows are. Night" Dick said as he turned off all the lights and closed his bedroom door.

Dick got in to bed and wrapped his arms around Kon.

"Are you okay daddy?" Kon said worryingly.

"I'm fine and you should be asleep" Dick said snuggling closer.

"I know. But I was worried for you"

"I love you Kon"

"I love you to dad"

"Hey, in the morning just watch cartoons on daddy's TV in here. So you don't wake my friend"

"Okay"

Both of them fell asleep after about 5 minutes.

* * *

Conner got up off the couch an got some spare blankets and pillows and set them up on the couch. He flicked the TV off and went walked over to Dicks door. He opened it slowly and looked in and saw in the light of the moonlight Dicks beautiful face and what he couldn't believe was his sons. He closed the door and went back to the couch and took of his clothes except his underwear and snuggled into sleep.

* * *

The sunlight pierced through the apartment and Conner stretched his arms out and rubbed the back of his neck. He got up and walked over to the spare bathroom and had a shower and got dressed. He could hear the TV in Dicks room, he walked towards the door, Dick would need time to calm down. Before he left he left a note saying.

**_I'm Sorry_**

**_I Love You_**

**_Call Me on the Following Number_**

He left the note on the kitchen bench and went out to explore New York.

Kon heard the door slam and turned and shook his father awake.

"Daddy, Daddy your friend just left"

Dick jumped out of bed and ran into the main part of the house. Only to see and empty couch, he noticed the note on the bench and waked over to it. He picked it up and read it, after finishing he immediately picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello"

"Get, your ass back here now I didn't say you could leave" Dick said angrily and slamming the phone down and heading back to his room.

"Hey, Kon why don't you go get dressed. We'll go out for breakfast with daddy's friend" Dick yelled.

"Okay" He said jumping off the bed and running to his room.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Kon can you get that. It will be daddy's friend" Yelled Dick from his room.

"Sure dad" Kon finished getting dressed and ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi daddy's friend" Kon said with a big smile.

"Call me Conner. I never got your name" Conner said curiously.

"Kon-El Grayson" Dick said as he walked out of his room.

"Oh, what a nice name"

"My, other dads name was Conner, but he died" Kon said with a slight sadness.

Dick ruffled Kon's hair.

"I thought we would go out for breakfast" Dick said grabbing his keys, wallet and phone.

"Um, sure"

Kon grabbed Dicks hand and they walked out the door.

They parked the car and walked to a small restaurant and sat down and ordered food. They had a conversation over breakfast and about different things. Even though Conner wanted to tell Kon who he was Dick kept shooting him evil glares ever time he got close to the subject.

"Dad, are we still going to go see Grandpa Clark and Grandpa Bruce at that party we were invited to?"

"Oh, right yes. I almost forgot. Do you want to come Conner?" Dick said giving Conner an evil look.

"Ah, its okay"

"Please, Conner" Kon whimpered.

"Oh, okay then"

They finished their breakfast and headed back to the apartment to get ready. Kon ran in to his room to change and Dick walked towards his.

"Conner, a word"

"Sure"

Conner walked into Dicks room it still looked the same nothing had changed. He turned around and Dick closed the door and headed for his wardrobe.

"Do, not tell Kon you're his Father" Dick said with a strict voice.

"Dick, hes my son I have a right to"

"Yes, but you died and he thinks your dead he can never know"

"Well, I think he has a feeling"

"Whys that?" Dick grumbled

"Cause he asked me to come today and I couldn't resist the eyes he does it exactly how you do it"

Dick blushed but then snapped out of it.

"I will tell him you're his father when you can prove to be a father and after Superman and Batman know you're alive"

"Dick, I'm not sure about this. It will be a shock to them"

"Just like a shock to me" Snapped Dick

"Dick" Conner said walking towards him.

Conner took Dicks hand in his and saw he was still wearing his weeding ring and his Superman ring. Dick lifted Conner's hand and reached in to a small box on a shelf in the wardrobe and pulled out a ring and slipped it on to his finder.

"You kept my weeding ring. I thought I had lost it"

"When, you well got hit I took it off you, I needed something else beside your shirts" Dick said pointing to 5 of Conner's shirt hung up on one side of the walk in wardrobe.

Conner smiled and grabbed Dick and embraced him in a kiss. Dick kissed back, but Conner could feel Dicks tears. He quickly jolted back.

"What's wrong?"

"I've missed you, I've missed us and I've missed your lips it's just been so long"

Conner started kissing him again and they started to get more passionate. Then Dick pulled away.

"We're going to be late. I still have your suits I hope they still fit" Dick pointed to the back of the wardrobe.

They both got dressed and were met by and eager Kon waiting in the lounge room.

"Dad, you took forever we're going to be late" He whined.

"Yeah, yeah calm down you I was just lending Conner a suit. Hey tomorrow daddy has to go and do something how about you spend the day with Conner?"

"Yeah, sure it will be fun" Kon said with a big smile.

Conner looked at Dick with a curious look.

"If, you can be a good father tomorrow then we will tell him" Dick whispered as they headed towards the door.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at the party. Kon ran ahead towards Bruce and Clark and gave both a hug.

"Daddy brought his friend Conner. Is that okay?" He said looking at both of them.

Clark and Bruce looked up to see Dick walk in followed by Conner. Both men rushed across to him and dragged him into a room. Kon went to follow his dad but Damian grabbed his arm.

"Hey, bud there's some cake over here"

Damian led him away knowing that there would be trouble and Dick mouthed thank you. Dick followed them in to the room and shut the door.

"Dick, did you remake Conner?"

"No, its Conner, the original Conner"

"Don't, be stupid he died" Clark said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Bruce and Clark lifted their hands and went to punch him. Dick stepped in front of them.

"NO" He yelled. "Just let him explain" Dick pleaded.

Both men lowered their fists and Conner told the same story he told Dick last night.

"Conner" Clark said as he hugged him.

"Dad" Conner said.

Clark had missed him saying that and he just hugged him tighter.

"Well, Conner its good to have you back but this is kind of a shock and all. As soon as the parties over I will inform the League and the Team" Bruce said heading for the door.

"Dad, don't tell them for a while. I want him and Kon to get to know each other first" Dick said grabbing Bruce's arm.

"Fine, but they will find out" Bruce said as he opened the door.

They all re-joined the party and no one knew they were missing. Kon ran over and held Dicks hand and stood in-between him and Conner. Conner looked down and smiled at the boy and his big blue eyes that were looking up at him.

It was around 10 o'clock and Kon had fallen asleep along with Damian on one of the couches. Dick noticed and said he should be going, he went to go pick up Kon but Conner all ready had him in his arms and Kon had wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and was snuggling into his chest. Dick looked at them and new it just looked right.

They got home around 11:30pm and Conner carried Kon to his room and tucked him and headed for the couch.

* * *

Conner was about to strip off when he heard Dicks door open. He turned around and Dick was standing there, gesturing Conner to come in. Conner slowly walked towards Dick, who was now waling over to the bed.

Conner closed the door and flicked the lock and approached Dick who was lying on the bed. Conner crawled on top of him and started to kiss him, Dick kissed back and they embraced each other in a hug. Conner bit Dick's bottom lip and he moaned allowing Conner's tongue access. Conner's tongue started to fight with Dicks who was trying to gain access to Conner's mouth. The slurps and moans echoed through the room.

Dick began tugging on Conner's shirt, trying to pull it off. Conner pulled away from the kiss and Dick pulled Conner's shirt over his head and then proceeded to pull his off as well. Conner plunged his tongue back in to Dicks mouth as Dick undid Conner's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Conner's pants pushing them down and reaching inside Conner's, white trunks.

Conner moaned as he felt Dicks hand grab his rod. Dick broke the kiss.

"Did, this get bigger while you were away?" he said with a cheeky grin and giving Conner's hard cock a tug.

"Yeah, at least half an inch" Conner said with a moan.

Dick pulled Conner back down in to a kiss and started to tug on Conner's cock some more.

"Lets, get these off" Conner said all ready undoing Dick's pants.

Conner pulled off Dick's pants and underwear revealing his hard 7 and a half – inch cock. Conner pulled of his underwear and threw them on the pile of clothes on the floor. Conner kissed his was down Dicks body leaving little love bites down his abs. He then lifted Dicks legs over his shoulders so that Dicks ass was positioned at his mouth. Conner darted his tongue straight in to Dicks hole and Dick moaned he had never felt anything like this.

"Ah, that feels good" Dick moaned.

Conner swished his tongue around and pocked it in and out of Dicks hole making it all moist and filled with Saliva. Superboy then slowly lowered Dicks legs licking up Dicks balls and then Conner found what he wanted and he plunged it straight in to his mouth Dick let out a loud moan.

Conner missed the taste of his Husbands cock and his precum and especially his seed. Conner put his fingers in Dicks mouth and got them all nice a wet, with his saliva. He look them out and shoved one of them into Dicks hole. It had gone tight since Conner hadn't been fucking it every night. Dick moaned as Conner shoved in a second finger and started to scissor.

Dick reached out and put his hand on Conner's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Yes, I'm close keep going. Ahhh"

Dicks back arched and he gripped Conner's hair, as he released his seed in to Conner's mouth. Conner drank down all of Dicks seed and didn't let any of it spill out he savoured the taste and kept a good dollop of it in his mouth. He crawled back up and started to kiss Dick again and transferred over the savoured cum into his husbands mouth, who sucked it down.

Conner reached out over towards the bedside table and pulled open the draw and searched for lube.

"Lube?" Conner said curiously

"One, I thought I wouldn't need it and Two we have a son"

"So, now you say he's my son"

"Well, if you're a good dad tomorrow then yes"

Dick pulled Conner in to a kiss and reached behind the headboard and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"But, I kept a bottle for my self" He smiled cheekily

Conner grabbed the bottle and squirted some on to his fingers and rubbed it on Dicks hole and then squirted some more on to his uncut 8 and a half – inch cock. He laid on top of Dick sticking his tongue in to his mouth and positioned his cock at the entry of Dicks tight hole. He didn't wait, he had waited so long to feel his cock inside his husband again. Conner thrust his hard cock into Dick yelled out in pleasure.

Conner quickly filled Dicks mouth with his tongue to cover the moaning and he thrust his cock in harder and harder. They both moaned in pleasure as they took breaths in-between their intimate kisses. Conner was so close and Dick was already hard again and close as well. He met Conner's thrusts with his own, Conner reached down and grabbed a hold of Dicks cock and jerked it as he fucked his husbands ass. Then he hit Dicks special spot.

"Ah, yes" Dick yelled

Dick cummed all the way up his chest and Conner's and hit his face. As he did his inner ass muscles clenched around Conner's cock and he lost it.

"Oh, how I've missed this feeling" Conner yelled as he filled his husband with his seed.

Dick could feel Conner's cock pulsing inside of him and he had missed that feeling. Conner finished and he collapsed down on top of Dick. Dick wrapped his arms around Conner and rolled him down next to him. Dick then proceeded to pull the blankets over him and Conner.

"I love you, never die again" Dick said wrapping his arms around Conner and snuggling into his chest.

"I love you to and I will never do it again, especially now that we have a son" Conner wrapped his arms around Dick and pulled him in closer, They both fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

Okay i all hope you liked chapter 2 i have one more chapter then im going to continue working on some other Superboy Robin FanFics and the rest of the Superboy Robin series and maybe some other young justice pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

The next morning, both Conner and Dick were woken up by and eager Kon banging on their bedroom door.

"Daddy, Daddy Conner's gone again"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just gone for a walk"

Conner jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom picking up his clothes on the way. Dick got up out of bed and quickly put on some sweat pants and walked to the door.

"Are you sure dad?" Kon said as Dick walked out.

"Of course buddy" Dick said picking him up.

"Come on you need to have a bath"

Dick walked in to Kon's bathroom and ran the bath for him. Kon got undressed and got in.

"Daddy's, just going to have a shower"

"Okay, daddy" Kon began to wash him self.

Dick was proud of Kon he learnt so fast but mind you Dick made sure of that. Dick walked into his bathroom and Conner was just getting out of the shower.

"Oh finishing with out me hey" Dick laughed giving Conner a kiss.

"Well, I have to now sneak out to sneak back in"

"Don't worry Kon's having a bath"

"You had to name him after me didn't you"

"Of course" Dick said as he got into the shower and let the warm water run down his naked body.

Conner smiled and carefully walked across the apartment and out the front door. He went and got some coffees for Dick and Him and a Hot Chocolate for Kon. HE returned 10 minutes later and Kon greeted him at the door.

"Conner: He yelled while hugging Conner's waist.

"Hey, Buddy. I got you a hot chocolate, hope you like it" Conner said handing it to him.

"But be carful its hot and for you Dick the usual" Conner handed Dick his coffee and picked up his.

"Well, you two have fun today and Kon behave for Conner, I'll see you tonight" Dick kissed Kon on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Bye, daddy" Kon said waving at him as he left.

"So, what do you want to do today Kon?" Conner said then taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um, I have always wanted to go to the zoo" Kon said eagerly, as he looked up a Conner.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you go get ready and we'll go"

"Yay" Kon said putting his hot chocolate on the table and running off to his bedroom to change.

* * *

Conner finished his coffee and waited for Kon. A few minutes later Kon walked out into the lounge room with his blue jeans on and his black t-shirt with the red Superman symbol. Conner let out a smile and blushed as he saw the shirt.

"That's a nice shirt" Conner said as he grabbed the car keys Dick had left him and headed for the door.

"Yeah, it the same as my other dad's" Kon said passing Conner as he held the door open.

Conner helped Kon into the car and drove off to the zoo. Once there Kon got out of the car eagerly and ran straight for the entry.

"Hey, wait up" Conner yelled chasing after him.

Conner was enjoying his day with Kon he learnt a lot about him and Conner was hoping Kon felt the same. Conner took Kon everywhere from the zoo to a fancy restaurant, to toy shopping and a whole lot of other places.

It was about 4 o'clock and Kon and Conner had finally got home. As they opened the door they both saw Dick sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I thought you two were never coming back" He said laughing.

"Daddy today was awesome. Conner took me to the zoo and shopping" Kon said jumping in to his dads lap.

"Really. He does spoil you, but I'm glad you enjoyed it" Dick said ruffling Kon's hair.

Conner waked over and placed all the shopping bags down and sat down on the couch next to Dick.

"Oh, right I made a reservation at a restaurant for us tonight at 6" Dick said looking at Conner.

"Is it…" before Kon could finish his dad butted in.

"Yes, its your favourite restaurant" Dick said hugging him.

"Yay" Kon said jumping off his dads lap and running off to his bedroom with all his new stuff.

Once Kon was out of sight Dick leaned over and kissed Conner on the cheek.

"You can tell him tonight" Dick said smiling.

Conner dived on top of Dick and started to kiss him passionately, but after a few seconds he was pushed off.

"Kon is here. Don't forget, we don't live alone any more" Dick said as he sat back up and straightened his top.

* * *

The three of them arrived at restaurant all neatly dressed. Once in they were sat at a private table, out of the sight of other people. There were 3 more seats at the table, which made Conner wonder.

"Are, we expecting others?" Conner questioned.

"Oh, yes Bruce, Clark and Damian in about half an hour. So I think its time" Dick said giving Conner a smile.

"Time for what dad?" Kon asked.

"Well you know your other dad?" Dick said looking at Kon.

"Yeah" Kon said confused at what this was leading to.

"Well, everyone thought he died and well it turns out he didn't and well your other daddy came to out house the other night and me and him were having an argument about what he had done" Dick paused as he saw Kon's eyes drift over to Conner.

Kon pointed at Conner then looked back at Dick, who gave him a nod. Kon sat there in shock and Conner waited eagerly for his response. Conner looked away and just as Conner was starting to feel rejected he felt hands wrap around his neck pulling him in to a hug.

"Daddy" Kon said with tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I so sorry, I would have come back earlier if I knew" Conner embraced Kon in a hug as tears rolled from his eyes.

Dick started to cry tears of joy at how happy they looked and he knew his family was finally back together. He walked over to them and wrapped his hands around both of them and they had their first proper family hug.

Bruce, Clark and Damian walked in and saw them hugging.

"So, you told him" Bruce said as he sat down.

They all unwrapped from their hug and sat down again.

"Yes, of course"

"I'm proud of you two" Clark said as he sat down next to Conner.

Conner smiled and picked up his menu along with everyone else. The waitress came in and took their orders.

"Damian, you can have one meal" Bruce yelled

"I'll have what I want"

"No, one meal that's it"

"Bruce its fine I'll pay for it" Dick said trying to get them to stop yelling.

"Thanks, Grayson" Damian said as he leaned back in his seat sticking his tongue out at Bruce.

"Dick, no he will have one meal" Bruce blurted at Dick.

"Dad, its fine. Don't create a scene" Dick said trying to calm him down.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and gave Damian an evil look. Half and hour later the food arrived and Damian sat there happily with 5 meals surrounding him. While all the others had 1 meal, they sat there and talked for a while and Kon and Damian played with some of Bruce's gadgets, which he didn't realise, were missing, until a small bullet hit the wall behind him.

Dick got up and picked Kon up and sat him in his chair.

"Damian, Kon is only 5 and you shouldn't be taking these there experimental"

"So I was bored" Damian said as he sat back in his chair. "Are we going on patrol soon?" Damian questioned.

"Yes, soon okay if you really want to"

Half an hour later everyone left and headed for home. Damian ran ahead of Bruce and got in the car and waited for him. Kon held tightly on to Conner and Dick's hand as they headed to their car.

* * *

They took the long drive home and Kon had fallen asleep in the back. Conner looked in to the back and smiled.

"He's so cute" Conner said smiling.

"I know that's how I designed him. He has your face you know and when he gets older your body" Dick gave a wink to Conner.

"You just couldn't live with out me" Conner said looking a Dick with a big smile.

"Of course, I love you"

"I love you to" Conner said as he leaned over and gave Dick a kiss.

They arrived home shortly after and Conner carried Kon up stairs. Once in the door Kon woke up slightly.

"Can, I stay in your bed tonight Daddy's" He said while yawning.

"Sure" Dick said and he looked at Conner, who nodded and carried him on to their room.

He placed him down in the middle of the bed and pulled the sheets over him. Then both him and Dick got changed for bed and climbed in on either side of Kon and wrapped their arms around him forming another family hug. After a while Kon was asleep again and snuggling in between them both and Conner and Dick fell asleep, shortly after with smiles on their faces cause they were finally a proper family.

* * *

Okay I hope you guys like chapter 3 this is the ending of this story and I might take a break for a while cause I'm contemplating what to write and I would like a few reviews as well.

I am also very angry at DC for killing Damian Wayne cause I only just got in to the new series and they killed him off which is really sad and disappointing. So I might do some FanFic to go with him and others and I will do other Young Justice ones when I can get around to it.

But thanks to all the support from everyone and please do review, it might get my ideas drive running again.

Thanks YJYaoi


End file.
